Pomodoro
What is a Pomodoro? The term "Pomodoro" refers a technique that uses a timer to separate work into fixed intervals separated by short breaks. Each work intervals (typically 25 minutes) is referred to as a Pomodoro after the tomato shaped timer originally used by their inventor, Francesco Cirillo. For more detailed information on using Pomodoro technique to avoid distractions and increase productivity, visit the references listed at the end of this page. Introduction to the Pomodoro Technique The core concept of the Pomodoro technique is fixed periods of uninterrupted work without distractions, punctuated by fixed breaks. Although the specific numbers can be varied, the basic structure is: * 25 minute periods of undistracted work on a single task at a time. Each work period is referred to as a single "Pomodoro," and the participant marks each successful Pomodoro to encourage uninterrupted work; * Short breaks (3-5 minutes) after each Pomodoro; and * A longer break (15-30 minutes) after each set of 4 pomodoros. The plural of "Pomodoro" is "Pomodori" (following the pluralization spelling rules of Italian). Fans of the Pomodoro technique find that it allows them to set aside distractions and that by measuring and rewarding uninterrupted work sessions, it tracks and encourages their productivity. The website has multiple tools for helping this technique to work if needed, from record pages that can be printed off to links to Cirillo's book detailing the entire Pomodoro technique. With the integrations described below, it is possible to use Habitica to track and support the Pomodoro technique. Using Habitica with the Pomodoro Technique The simplest way to use Habitica to support the Pomodoro technique is to use a mechanical or mobile device to time each Pomodoro, then to track your activity with a combination of Habits, Dailies, and potentially Rewards. By creating a Habit for each Pomodoro finished and optionally a second Habit for each set, Habiticans can track how many Pomodori they complete in a day. After deciding how long they want each Pomodoro to be, users can create a Habit eith with only a positive check mark to record completed Pomodori, or may want to include a negative checkmark to record if a Pomodoro is interrupted or unfinished. Habiticans should setting the Pomodoro Habit difficulty levels to "trivial" to avoid distorting earned XP and gold, particularly if the tasks completed during Pomodoros are also listed as separate Tasks. If desired, Habiticans can also create one or more Daily tasks to mark completion of the minimum number of Pomodoros for the day, and/or Rewards to mark the short and long breaks. Pomodoro Tools for Habitica If you are a user of the Pomodoro method, the following tools can help you integrate Habitica into your time-management routines. Habitica Chrome Extension The Habitica Chrome Extension includes integrations for Pomodoro Tracker and Tomatoes, two websites that track Pomodori. Unfortunately, both integrations are currently subject to bugs that limit functionality. Specifically, while the Tomatoes integration is somewhat more functional: * The Tomatoes integration functions, but increments the "combo Pomodoro" task once for each Pomodoro and does not increment the basic Pomodoro task at all. * The Pomodoro Tracker integration correctly updates both basic and combo Pomodoro tasks once per appropriate task, but also creates one negative check on the basic task at the end of each task or break, which typically creates two inappropriate negative checks for every appropriate positive check. Android Pomodoro Integration Users who track Pomodori on their Android device can automatically record their activity on Habitica using the Tasker utility for Android devices, the Tasker-habitrpg JavaScript code, and and a Tasker compatible Pomodoro timer such as Clockwork Tomato or Pomodroido. For more information, see the guide to integrating Clockwork Tomato here and Blnk2007's guide to intergrating Pomodroido here. LordGrowl's Google Tasks and Habitica Webpage One tool to assist in integrating Pomodoros with Habitica is an html sequence written by LordGrowl and explained in more detail in the Keep. thumb|400px|right|An example of the LordGrowl framesAlthough the code does not assist in timing Pomodoros or breaks, it does place a player's Google task list in a frame to the left of the Habitica screen, allowing the player to assess what will need to be done next, and group their Habitica Tasks into Google Tasks divided into distinct pomodori. Players who do not use the Pomodoro method can use this functionality as well. Ryan Deussing's Integration Ryan Deussing created a script to integrate Habitica with Ugo Landini's pomodoro app for Mac. The script can be found here. Note that Ugo Landini's version is no longer in the App Store and hasn't been improved since 2013, so you may want to use Marta Kostova's fork, which is available in the Mac App Store as "Timer". See Also * The Pomodoro Technique official page * Wikipedia's page on the Pomodoro technique * Lifehacker's primer on getting started with the Pomodoro technique fr:Pomodoro Category:Methodologies Category:Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations Category:PriorityBlogEdit